fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Drift Dash
Mario Kart: Drift Dash is the 12th game in the Mario Kart series, and the 9th one in the mainstream series. The game is for the Nintendo 3DS, and is rated E for Everyone. The game was first released in the USA on January 1st, 2015 with New Super Mario RPG. Along with New Super Mario RPG, this was Blizzard Studios' first game. Features Controls Points Spread Comparison Modes Grand Prix Time Trials VS Battle There are 4 modes: Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Bob-omb Blast, and Shine Thief. Balloon Battle Coin Runners Bob-omb Blast Shine Thief Mission Mode Double Dash!! Mode In Double Dash!! Mode, players race in pairs, just like in the game Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Double Dash!! Mode is unlocked after the player gets every character (excluding downloadable and premium). When the player first gets the mode, the players come in Default pairs (the default pairs section can be found here. However, after the player wins all of the Grand Prix cups for 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc, they can use whatever combination of 2 characters the want. The Mii Outfits, Premium characters, and downloadable characters can all pair with whoever they want. Characters There are a total of 63 characters in the game. 10 are default, 20 are unlockable, 28 are downloadable, and 5 are premium (meaning you have to buy them). The downloadable characters are listed in the Downloadable Packs section. NOTE: * indicates a brand new character. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Premium Characters Unlocking Criteria Double Dash!! Mode Default Pairs *'NOTE: Miis, Downloadable characters, and Premium characters can match with anyone.' *Toad & Toadette (Feather) *Koopa Troopa & Dry Bones (Feather) *Shy Guy & Wiggler (Medium) *Luma & Rosalina (Medium) *Peach & Daisy (Light) *Yoshi & Birdo (Light) *Diddy Kong & Funky Kong (Medium) *Bowser Jr. & Kamek (Light) *Mario & Luigi (Medium) *Hammer Bro. & Sledge Bro. (Medium) *Wario & Waluigi (Cruiser) *Donkey Kong Jr. & Donkey Kong (Heavy) *King Boo & Petey Piranha (Cruiser) *Bowser & Dry Bowser (Heavy) Alternate Costumes *Toad - Blue Toad *Toad - Yellow Toad *Toad - Pink Toad *Toad - Green Toad *Toad - Cyan Toad *Toad - Orange Toad *Toad - Brown Toad *Toadette - Blue Toadette *Koopa Troopa - Red Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa - Blue Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa - Bombshell Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones - Dull Bones *Dry Bones - Parabones *Shy Guy - Green Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Yellow Shy Guy *Shy Guy - White Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Blue Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Pink Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Purple Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Gray Shy Guy *Luma - Yellow Luma *Luma - Blue Luma *Luma - Pink Luma *Luma - Red Luma *Luma - Green Luma *Luma - Purple Luma *Luma - Orange Luma *Lemmy - SMB3 Lemmy *Koopa Kid - Red Koopa Kid *Koopa Kid - Blue Koopa Kid *Koopa Kid - Green Koopa Kid *Peach - Sports Peach *Peach - Nurse Peach *Daisy - Sports Daisy *Yoshi - Red Yoshi *Yoshi - Blue Yoshi *Yoshi - Yellow Yoshi *Yoshi - Cyan Yoshi *Yoshi - Pink Yoshi *Yoshi - White Yoshi *Yoshi - Purple Yoshi *Birdo - Yellow Birdo *Birdo - Red Birdo *Birdo - Blue Birdo *Birdo - Green Birdo *Birdo - Orange Birdo *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Jr. Outfit *Bowser Jr. - Dry Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr. - Shadow Mario *Larry - SMB3 Larry *Wendy - SMB3 Wendy *Paratroopa - Green Paratroopa *Paratroopa - Blue Paratroopa *Paratroopa - Yellow Paratroopa *Mario - Fire Mario *Mario - Ice Mario *Mario - Cat Mario *Mario - Gold Mario *Mario - Dr. Mario *Luigi - Fire Luigi *Luigi - Ice Luigi *Luigi - Cat Luigi *Luigi - Silver Luigi *Luigi - Mr. L *Hammer Bro. - Boomerang Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Fire Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Ice Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Thunder Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Ball Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Vortex Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Bone Bro. *Kamek - Green Cloak Kamek *Iggy - SMB3 Iggy *Wario - Fire Wario *Wario - Ice Wario *Waluigi - Fire Waluigi *Waluigi - Ice Waluigi *Donkey Kong Jr. - Baby Donkey Kong Jr. *King Boo - Classic King Boo *Wiggler - Flutter *Wiggler - Angry Wiggler *Wiggler - Bone Wiggler *Sledge Bro. - Curve Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Blaze Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Frost Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Storm Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Circus Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Twister Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Dry Bro. *Ludwig - SMB3 Ludwig *Metal Mario - Blue Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Green Mario Mario *Metal Mario - Red Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Orange Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Turquoise Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Indigo Maetal Mario *Metal Mario - Rainbow Metal Mario *Bowser - Dark Bowser *Dry Bowser - Baby Dry Bowser *Donkey Kong - Baby DK *Funky Kong - Baby Funky *Rosalina - Sports Rosalina *Petey Piranha - Dino Piranha *Petey Piranha - Fiery Dino Piranha *Petey Piranha - Icy Dino Piranha *Morton - SMB3 Morton *Roy - SMB3 Roy *Pianta - Purple Pianta *Pianta - Red Pianta *Pianta - Yellow Pianta Items Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses This game contains Retro Courses, just like every Mario Kart game after Mario Kart DS. The courses consist of 4 courses from previous Mario Kart games, with no cups having 2 courses from the same game. *Super Mario Kart courses are labeled as SNES *Mario Kart 64 courses are labeled as N64 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses are labeled as GBA *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! courses are labeled as GCN *Mario Kart DS courses are labeled as DS *Mario Kart Wii courses are labeled as Wii *Mario Kart 7 courses are labeled as 3DS *Mario Kart 8 courses are labeled as U This game contains 3 SNES courses, 1 N64 course, 3 GBA courses, 1 GCN course, 1 DS Course, 2 Wii courses, 1 3DS course, and 4 U courses. Battle Stages Downloadable Packs These are the downloadable packs in the game. Note that you can only download one pack each day. Each downloadable pack except for the Koopalings pack comes with 3 characters, 1 item, and 1 cup (which consists of 2 new courses and 2 retro courses, whether they've been used before or not). Mushroom Pack Available On: Any day. Characters Toadsworth2.png|'Toadsworth (NEW!!)' Feather ToadbertSME.png|'Toadbert (NEW!!)' Feather Tumble_MGGT_alt.png|'Tumble (NEW!!)' Feather Item Courses Flower Pack Available On: Any day. Characters MallowOlympics.png|'Mallow (NEW!!)' Feather BoshiNew.png|'Boshi (NEW!!)' Light Rex_by_Bowserthesecond-.png|'Rex (NEW!!)' Light Item Courses Star Pack Available On: Any day. Characters Polari_SMG.png|'Polari (NEW!!)' Feather Geno_Brawl.png|'Geno (NEW!!)' Light Lubba.png|'Lubba (NEW!!)' Heavy Item Courses Baby Blast! Pack Available On: Any day. Characters Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Feather BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|'Baby Luigi' Feather Baby_Bowser_by_T0M.V.12.png|'Baby Bowser (NEW!!)' Feather Item Courses Valentine's Day Pack Available On: Valentine's Day only. Characters Babypeach.png|'Baby Peach' Feather 20100909154424!Babydaisysimple.png|'Baby Daisy' Feather Queen_Bee.jpg|'Honey Queen' Heavy Item Courses Halloween Pack Available On: Halloween only. Characters 975px-Boo.png|'Boo (NEW!!)' Feather BroozerOmega.png|'Broozer (NEW!!)' Medium Boohemoth_Solo.png|'Boohemoth (NEW!!)' Heavy Item Courses Christmas Pack Available On: Christmas only. Characters Baby_rosalina.png|'Baby Rosalina' Feather Penguin.png|'Penguin (NEW!!)' Light Penguru_SMG.png|'Penguru (NEW!!)' Cruiser Items Courses Koopalings Pack NOTE: This downloadable pack only contains 7 characters (it does not come with an item or a cup). Available On: Any day. Lemmy_Koopa.png|'Lemmy' Feather Larry_Koopa_SMWU.png|'Larry' Light Wendy_O._Koopa_Artwork.png|'Wendy' Light IggyNSMBU.png|'Iggy' Medium Ludwigm3dw.png|'Ludwig' Cruiser Morton_Koopa_Jr_Solo.png|'Morton' Heavy Roy_Koopa.png|'Roy' Heavy Karts Gallery Beta Elements *The game has many names before its final name. These included Mario Kart Universe, Mario Kart Swift, Mario Kart Rapid, and Mario Kart: Fuel Boost. *This game originally contained 10 characters for the 5 weight classes. *At a Blizzard Direct, a beta retro course roster was shown (without MK8 courses). It contained the following (note that courses with asterisks made it in the final game, whether in the same cup or not): Mushroom Cup: 3DS Daisy Hills, SNES Ghost Valley 1, DS Cheep-Cheep Beach, Wii Moo Moo Meadows Flower Cup: SNES Choco Island 1*, N64 Toad's Turnpike, GBA Riverside Park, 3DS Mario Circuit Star Cup: SNES Mario Circuit 4*, DS Tick-Tock Clock, Wii Wario's Gold Mine, GBA Sunset Wilds* Special Cup: GCN Wario Colosseum, SNES Donut Plains 3, GBA Bowser Castle 4, DS Rainbow Road Trivia *This game has the most characters of any Mario Kart game so far, even if you exclude the Downloadable and Premium characters. *Some Items got redesigns. **The Golden Mushroom got a redesign; it originally had a crown and was a bit darker, but is now bright without a crown. **The Spiny Shell got a redesign; it was originally blue, but is now red like a Spiny's shell. **The Yoshi Egg got a redesign; it now resembles a Lime Green Yoshi Egg. *According to the game's official guide, Donkey Kong Jr. in the older games was the adult DK, and this Donkey Kong Jr. is Donkey Kong's son. *Boo appears as an item and as a racer. Soundtrack References to other Mario Kart games *''Super Mario Kart'': Choco Island 1, Mario Circuit 4, and Ghost Valley 3 return as Retro Courses. Battle Course 3 returns as a Retro Battle Stage. Donkey Kong Jr., who hasn't been in a Mario Kart game since Super Mario Kart, appears in this game. *''Mario Kart 64'': Wario Stadium returns as a Retro Course. Kamek, who was supposed to be in Mario Kart 64, makes his racing debut in this game. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'': Cheese Land, Sunset Wilds, and Rainbow Road return as Retro Courses. Battle Course 4 returns as a Retro Battle Stage. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: Bowser's Castle returns as a Retro Course. Bob-omb Blast and Shine Thief are battle modes. A seperate Double Dash!! mode is included in the game. Characters hold items in their hands. *''Mario Kart DS: Figure-8 Circuit returns as a Retro Course. Tart Top returns as a Retro Battle Stage. Mission Mode and customizable kart emblems make a return. *''Mario Kart Wii'': Toad's Factory and DK Summit return as Retro Courses. Funky Stadium returns as a Retro Battle Stage. 12-player races are optional in VS Matches. *''Mario Kart 7'': Shy Guy Bazaar returns as a Retro Course. 8-player races are optional in VS Matches. Air gliding and underwater driving are in this game. *''Mario Kart 8'': Sweet Sweet Canyon, Toad Harbor, Dolphin Shoals, and Cloudtop Cruise return as Retro Courses. Anti-gravity is in this game. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP Series'': The Black Shell returns in this game, but it is called the Bombshell.